


What should we do now?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione are unsure of how to do things properly.





	What should we do now?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Their short, shy and very timid kiss ended in just under seven seconds. Both blushed profusely, Hermione busying herself with packing away her notes, while Ron simply stared at her, a sort of mad gleam of satisfaction hidden behind his apparently blank gaze.  


  
"So...what do we do now?" Ron asked her, not entirely sure.  He wanted to do the proper thing with Hermione, as he certainly didn't want a repeat of his abrupt and rather unfortunate joining with Lavender Brown.  
  
After several short moments of thought, Hermione said quite briskly, "I think we should...ask each other. Formally," She stated, her cheeks flushing an even deeper red as a small smile began to creep onto her lips. "You know, just to make it...official?"  
  
"Oh, er, right," Ron nodded in agreement, his stomach sinking slightly at the thought of having to ask permission to do be able to do something they had already done on a daily basis. "I, er, guess I should do it then?" Waiting for Hermione's nod of approval, Ron cleared his throat, grinning nervously. "So, erm, d'youwanbemygirlfriend?"  
  
He'd asked the question was far too quickly for Hermione's liking, but it didn't matter; she knew what he'd said, and she knew he'd meant for it to come out slower, but also that Ron was too nervous at the moment to be capable of such a thing.   
  
"Yes," Hermione muttered quickly, head ducking slightly, rubbing at her arm and biting down on her lip. This was far too embarrassing for either of them - though they had both had previous relationships, they both felt that this needed to be proper, as neither of the others had been.  
  
"So what...that's it? We can just start snogging wherever we want without feeling guilty?" Ron asked, grinning wickedly, receiving a sharp thwack to the arm from Hermione.  
  
"Of course not! Besides, there's more to a relationship than snogging and physical contact, Ronald," Hermione warned, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Like trust, for one thing."  
  
"Trust?" Ron repeated, shrugging slightly. "Sounds easy enough. We've never really deceived each other or anything." At Hermione's skeptical look, Ron scrunched his nose up. "Okay, so maybe we have. A little. What are you gonna do about it - put a tracking spell on me and hunt me down wherever I go?"  
  
"No, actually, I was thinking of something a bit more practical," Hermione said, shaking her head slightly as she slung her bag over her shoulder and glanced up at the girls dormitories. "Maybe we could...give each other something?"  
  
"What, my body isn't enough, you want my broomstick too?" Ron teased, earning himself another thwack, this time across the head.  
  
"Actually, your broomstick doesn't sound like too bad of an idea..." Observing Ron's badly concealed horrified look, Hermione pushed back her amusement. "Of course, I wouldn't use it, you would just trust me to keep it anytime you weren't using it."  
  
"What're you gonna give me then?"  
  
"What is it of mine that you want?"  
  
Looking down at the pile of books on the table, Ron replied. "Your copy of Hogwarts: a History." He smirked, Hermione's shocked and slighty scandalized look nicely mirroring that of his own from seconds earlier.  
  
"I couldn't! You know I love that book Ronald, you'd destroy it within five seconds!" Hermione wailed. 

Ron shrugged in response.  "Fine then." He turned on his heel, shoving his hands into his pockets and stalking off toward the boys dormitories, his smirk hidden by his retreating back. "No relationship then. Find someone else to snog and cuddle up to."  
  
There were several seconds of silence, during which Ron could hear Hermione growling, somewhat angrily, under her breath. It only took to the count of three before Hermione ended up spluttering out, "Fine, you can have it!"  
  
"Excellent," Spinning around, Ron began walking backward, grinning madly, only to find that Hermione had already walked the five feet necessary to reach him, holding out the book.   Looking slightly shocked, Ron quickly recovered and took the book from her grasp, this time not with a smirk, but with another nervous smile. "And...what now?"  
  
Looking quite shy again, their moment of fun over, Hermione glanced down at the space between them. "We could try holding hands?"

 


End file.
